Enfant de glace
by Cricri chewie
Summary: Qui est Aimée? Partagetelle réellement le poids de la prophétie avec Harry? Pourquoi intriguetelle autant le Survivant? En la connaissant, Aimée n'est peutêtre pas si pire qu'elle ne le prétent... PLEZ REVIEW!


C'est comme la première fois que je poste en français ici, bien que je suis bilingue… dites moi de ce que vous en pensez! Ça se peut qu'il y a des fautes… je n'ai que la version anglaise du livre 6! Ma mère ne voulait pas me l'acheter. : ( Bon en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaît!

.::oO° L'enfant de glace °Oo::.

Chapitre 1

La saison la plus pluvieuse de l'année venait de débuter. C'était une anormalie en cette période de vacances qui devait être suffocante. Il y eut un changement majeur dans le climat ces dernières semaines-ci, comme si l'automne arrivait au moins deux mois en avance pour les Européens. La nature en subit les conséquences aussi. Les feuilles des arbres commençaient déjà à jaunir et le tier se trouvaient sur la terre ferme, formant un tapis mou et glissant. Les pelouses d'habitude vert pâlirent sous la pluie froide. Les habitants s'enfermèrent chez eux, les plus malheureux furent les enfants qui pensaient pourvoir finalement s'amuser et se détendre dehors. Les plus déçus restaient encore les parents qui devaient supporter les plaintes et lamentations diverses de leurs enfants.

La seule exception demeurait un grand garçon de 16 ans environ. Cheveux noirs jais et mince, les voisins le remarquaient souvent glisser sur les feuilles, sans parapluie ni imperméable. L'air malheureux d'Harry Potter ne suffit pas à convincre les gens de 4, Prive Drive à le réconforter. Ce qui n'était pas inhabituel, dans leur cas.

Harry se demandait souvent si son humeur se réfletait à la pluie et le ciel sombre. Depuis la première journée qu'il est retourné chez son oncle et sa tante qui le détestaient tan, sans parler de son énorme cousin, les jours s'assombrirent de plus en plus vite alors qu'il sombrait dans la dépression lui-même. D'habitude, Harry se fermait dans sa chambre tandis que sa seule famille de sang s'amusaient au scrabble en-bas mais cette fois, il changea sa tactique. Malgré le fait que les Dursleys ne l'énervaient plus, il préférait se tenir loin d'eux. Même que maintenant, si Harry rentrait dégoulinant d'eau sur le carpet d'entrée, Tante Pétunia ne fit d'autre que se pincer ses lèvres et l'ignorer. Cela plut énormément à Harry, car tout ce qu'il désirait était de se faire laisser tranquille.

Cette attitude négative s'expliquait par la mort de son parrain Sirius Black. Ça ne le consolait pas du tout de savoir que Sirius est enfin déclaré innocent, car ça ne servait à rien. Harry partageait des points de vues avec Sirius la plupart du temps. La liberté en est un par exemple. En commençant par l'anniversaire de un an d'Harry, Sirius fut enfermé dans la prison d'Azkaban pour enfin y échapper 13 ans plus tard. Sirius ne passa que deux ans avec son filleul, la communication se faisait habituellement par hiboux ou cheminée. Harry n'arrêtait pas de repenser à la nuit ou Sirius a péri sous la main de Bellatrix Lestrange qui est au service de son ennemi juré, Lord Voldemort. Pour y ajouter de la misère, Dumbledore lui révéla la raison pourquoi Voldemort le chassait. Toute sa vie a été tracée en avance par une fichue prophétie…

Ce soir, quand Harry rentra au 4, Privet Drive, il était surpris d'apercevoir, une fois qu'il a barré sa chambre, que des hiboux l'attendaient. Ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennuies, il détacha tous les paquets et lettres des pattes d'hiboux et les laissa s'envoler dehors. Il constata que c'était le 31 juillet, le jour de sa fête.

À quelques 100 000 lieues d'Harry, un corps tomba lourdement sur le sol en hurlant d'agonie. Le pluie continuait de tomber alors que le vent se leva, balayant les feuilles au passage. Une silhouette s'arrêta de marcher en entandant ces gémissements. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit ou les sons lui parvenaient. Les branches nues des bois lui cachaient la vue alors elle les écarta doucement. Soudain, la silhouette se rendit compte que les hurlements et les gémissements se sont tus. Alarmée, elle recula d'unpas et se cogna contre un tronc; des mots étranges, tels que Avada Kedavra et une flash de lumière verte furent les dernières choses distingués par ses cinq sens…

-Sale Moldu.

Une personne capuchonée baissa légèrement sa baguette en entandant le son satisfaisant d'un corps heurtant les feuilles à ses pieds. La personne, à en juger par sa manière de se tenir et ses cheveux noirs longs qui s'échappaient de son capuchon, était une demoiselle. Sa cape virvolta légèrement alors qu'elle se retourna lentement vers le demi-cercle d'hommes et femmes masqués. Elle ne fit pas attention à eux et s'inclina la tête vers un grand homme. Ce dernier l'observa attentivement avant d'empogner les épaules de la demoiselle en la forçant de s'agenouiller. Elle obéit et releva sa manche droite. Le grand homme touchat légèrement une marque sur l'intérieur du poignée de la dame et la marque, qui était quaisi-transparente se grava visiblement dans sa peau délicate. Le demi-cercle fit parcouru de gémissements de compassion mais la femme n'hurla pas et ne poussa pas de gémissement non plus. Elle regarda sa nouvelle marque argentée différente des autres et s'inclina à nouveau. Elle se releva et se mit à côté de Lord Voldemort, sa manche toujours retroussée, laissant voir sa nouvelle marque encore fumante. Soudainement, elle se mit à rire. Un rire cristallin d'une jeune adolescente… le monde autours d'elle l'imita.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez encore? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais glaciale.

Les rires s'évanouirent brusquement. Un après l'autre, les mangemorts disparurent, sauf un.

-Oui Severus, mon cher?

En l'entandant parler de cette manière, Voldemort eut un petit rire aigu.

-Su tu continue comme ça, je verrais sûrement Bella. Tu lui ressemble énormément, siffla-t-il avec amusement évident.

La jeune fille, comme contrariée, ne dit rien à ce propos.

-Severus, parle, ordonna-t-elle autoritairement avec une pointe de fausse agacement.

Severus Roque releva la tête.

-C'est confirmé pour la poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

La jeune fille tappa dans ses mains joyeusement. Voldemort hocha la tête.

-Enfin! Exclama l'adolescente, je suis soulagée pour toi! Qu'en-dites-vous d'une petite récompense pour le temps qu'on a attendu ce succès, mon Seigneur? Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix coquine.

-Je te laisse faire, mon enfant, répondit Voldemort.

Rogue se déplaça légèrement de sa position inconfortable.

-Endoloris!

Il hurla de tous ses poumons.

Voilà pour le chapitre 1! (face cute) est-ce que je pourrai avoir quelques reviews? Dans le chapitre deux, un nouveau personnage sera introduit… OC! Mais je garde le punch pour le moment… SVP dites moi ce que vous en pensez et je taperai le chapitre 2. (gnak gnak, ze fais du chantage!!! Lol)


End file.
